I Lied chapter 9
by Nishima
Summary: I Lied chapter 9


I Lied

Chapter:9

By: Nishima

I have lost so many people in my life. I cannot bare to lose another. It feels like every time I do lose someone, I feel like a part of my heart breaks. There is only so much heart I have left.

Tuesday

As I was walking home, it started to pour. The mud slowly started to creep onto the sidewalk. My hair started to get ruined. I hated rain. I feel like it would always make me more sad. A car approached me as I was walking on the sidewalk. "Need a lift", he said. Cayden was sitting in the passenger seat with a young woman in the drivers. There were no words to describe this woman. She looked like a model. She had long, wavy, dark brown hair. She had amber eyes and flawless skin. "How far is your house, we can give you a ride", he asked. "It's fine, it is not much further, I can walk", I lied. "Even more of a reason, you will ruin your beautiful hair. I am Catherine, Cayden's older sister", she said. It was pouring so hard, it started to drown out their voices. "Get In", she smiled. How could I say no to her? I hopped in the back of the car. His sister had a really nice car, it was a Tesla. "Thank you so much", I said rubbing my arms to get warm. "No problem, I hate to see you walking in the rain like that. Why didn't you have your mom or dad pick you up? Keep going straight", she asked. "Yeah, my parents work all the time so they can't pick me up", I said. "My sister is so crazy, she would pick up a complete stranger; just so they would not have to walk in the rain", Cayden said laughing. "Instead if crazy, you could have said kind or caring", she rolled her eyes. "Left up here", I said. "Why did you guys move here", I questioned curiously. They both looked at each other. "Our mother, she got really sick. When she did, our father decided to move us to France with our aunt. She could watch us there and he could work with clients. She has started to get better, so we decided to move back". "I'm really sorry about your mother, I should not have asked", I said. "It's okay, you did not know", she replied. "You said it was not much farther, do you walk this distance every day", she sounded worried. "Yeah, I do and it is the house on the right, thank you again", I said. "No problem, i like you, if I ever pick up my annoying little brother and you need a ride. Just let me know, here is my number", she smiled. "That's awesome, thank you", I said. She handed me her business card. I noticed her long beautiful nails. Of course, they were French nails. "Later, Cayden", I said. "Later", he waved goodbye. I walked into the house to see my mom passed out on the couch. I took my backpack into my room. I pulled off my shoes and slipped on some pajamas. I sat on my bed and laid back. Her name sounded familiar but where? I blinked my eyes a few time and fell asleep.

Wednesday

When I walked into school, I actually felt ready. The rain made me so tired yesterday. I fell asleep like a baby. "Did you hear Matt is having a party this Friday", Olive said asking Drew. "Hell yeah, I am so excited, Matt has a huge pool and hot tub. It's gonna be so dope", Drew said with excitement in his eyes. "You going, Lucy", Olive asked. "I don't know, I'll think about it, parties are not really my thing", I said in a low voice hoping they would not hear me. "Whaaaaat but I am sure Elijah is going to be there", Casey said winking. "Imagine Elijah in a swimsuit", Olive whispered. I could imagine it since I had seen him shirtless. He would look really good. I could feel my face getting red. "What did you say to her", Drew said worried. "Nothing", Olive said laughing. "You do not have to go if you do not want to", Drew said. "Thanks", I said smiling. After homeroom, I went to my locker and grabbed my books for the next class. I yanked them out of my locker and stacked them up in my arm. "Hey Lucy, are you going to the party Friday night. Elijah wanted me to asked if you were", Allison whispered. "I don't know, maybe", I said. "I hope you decide to, Cayden can't go do I hope you do", Allison said sadly. "How come he cannot go", I asked curiously. "He likes to keep things secret so do not tell him. He is going to a funeral", she whispered. "Who's funeral", I asked worried. "His moms", Allison replied.


End file.
